


in a land far far away

by desitonystark



Series: the aftermath [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, IronWidow Bromance, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), and implied rhodeytonypepper, implied Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: the first thing he notices is the pain, or more accurately, the lack of it





	in a land far far away

the first thing he notices is the pain

or more accurately, the lack of it

he pats at his chest absentmindedly, feeling around for scars he’s traced over and over like a mad-man, and comes up blank

he yanks at the collar of his tshirt, feeling the material give under his fingers until his chest is exposed; and looks down

its bare, unblemished, covered in sparse brown hair but otherwise unmarked

he runs his hands down the rest of his body, looking for familiar scars and bruises, burns and cuts that shaped his topography

but he comes up empty

“i did the same thing,” a voice behind him says; and he half turns to face a familiar redhead, “but they’re all gone”

she lifts up the hem of her tshirt, rubbing softly as the pale skin there and he says “i see you can finally wear bikinis now” with a wiggle of his eyebrows

the smile on her face when the words register is worth the jab of her elbows against his ribs; before she curls up against his bare chest

“so,” she says after a couple of seconds, “was it worth it?”

he thinks of a black man with kind eyes, curled up with a small child, reading her a bedtime story and replies, “it was worth everything”

she thinks of a blond with crow’s feet and an everpresent broken nose and hums, “yeah it was”

“guess what’s on my mind right now,” he says; running his fingers through her hair

she bites her lip for a couple of seconds, before she spins around to pin him with a glare, “you’re imagining me in a bikini aren’t you, you absolute perv”

he yelps when she squats at him, jumping on his feet and running away from her, laughing heavily and full bodily as she chases him down

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/187118431917/the-first-thing-he-notices-is-the-pain-or-more)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   



End file.
